emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3941 (5th January 2005)
Plot Still dressed in her wedding dress, Charity wakes up on the Dingle sofa. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Sadie celebrates her enemy's downfall and tells Jimmy that she feels like a buck's fizz. Jimmy is appalled and Sadie tells him that she's celebrating because Charity has been stopped just as she was on the verge of taking over their family. Jimmy scornfully points out that Tom was marrying Charity because he loved her. Jimmy goes to see how Tom is doing but his father refuses to let him in. Ashley arrives and demands that Tom lets him in. Ashley is furious and tells Tom that with his outburst in church he has made a mockery of a sacred sacrament. He points out to Tom that he has seen a photo of Cain kissing Charity and has no real evidence that they are having an affair. Tom wallows in self-pity and tells Ashley that he's come to his senses and has finally realised that he's been an old fool to get involved with a younger woman. Ashley advises Tom to talk to Charity and tells him that he's convinced Charity is in love with him. Zak is sceptical when Chas tells him Charity's theory about being set up. He reminds her that they all know that Charity and Cain can’t keep their hands off each other. Later, Charity accuses Debbie of unwittingly helping Cain and Sadie set her up because she wants her parents to get back together. Debbie replies that she helped Cain set-up the meeting with her at the hotel because he desperately needed money. Charity suddenly realises that Cain changed his mind about asking her for money because Sadie was paying him. Still in her wedding dress, Charity turns up on the doorstep at Holdgate Farm as snow falls outside. Tom answers the door and Charity tells him she's only come to collect her things. When Charity returns with her bags packed Tom asks to talk to her. Charity replies that she's ready to talk as soon as he's apologised for the foul way he behaved yesterday. Charity hands over her keys and Tom tells her to keep the car and sell it on. As she drives through the village, Charity spots Sadie and pulls up and warns her that one day soon she's going to bring her down. Terry and Bob continue to bicker over the running of the B&B. After going over the top in his efforts to please the guests, Bob is exhausted and offers Betty a sizeable bonus to help him clean the house. Betty discovers that guest from hell Auntie Phyllis left has left some scathing comments in the guest book. Bob removes the offending page from the book and is later forced to keep Betty supplied with complementary sherry so that Terry remains none the wiser and is impressed with Bob's efforts at the B&B. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Carl King - Tom Lister *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit (credited as Patsy King) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall Guest cast *Phyllis King - Shelia Burrell *Amy Carter - Bethany Webb Notes *In an error in the end credits Sadie King is credited as being played by Patsy King instead of Patsy Kensit. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,062,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes